Fighter
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Olivia is sick, but she's a fighter. EO. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ill**

**The alarm in Olivia's bedroom blared impatiently one warm summer morning. Normally, she'd be out of bed right away, but something was wrong. Nausea was lapping at the edges of her senses, and she was feeling extremely lightheaded._"Maybe if I get up and focus on a case, I'll feel better," _she thought to herself as she swung her legs to the floor, shaking off another wave of nausea before getting dressed.**

**To her surprise, Elliot was waiting for her in the lobby. "El, what're you doln' here?"**

**"I thought I'd give you a lift to work." He flashed her a smile, but it faded quickly. "Liv, you look a little pale. You OK?"  
She nodded. "Just a little nauseous and lightheaded, that's all."**

**"Can you go in today, ya think?" **

**She nodded again. "Maybe it'll help me shake it off."**

**"Livia, I'm not sure this is a good idea. You look really pale."**

**"Elliot, I'm fine, really." She smiled before walking across the lobby to meet him. "So, who's driving?"**

**"I think I should, don't you?"  
****Olivia was about to agree when she felt her knees buckle. Elliot noticed this and caught her before she hit the ground. Struggling to stay calm, he scooped her into his arms and carried her out to his car. "You're gonna be fine, Livia." he soothed.**

**"El, my knees- they're so weak," she said as he placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in.**

**"It's OK. I'm taking you to St. Catherine's. The doctors there will make you feel better." **

**Olivia was about to speak again when her cell phone rang. "Benson," she answered shakily.t the c**

**"Liv, you don't sound so good," Ceagen said with concern in his voice. "What's up?"**

**"I'm feeling a little funny, and my knees just buckled, so Elliot's taking me to St. Catherine's." **

**" Do you need Fin or Munch to meet you there?"**

**Olivia laughed good-naturedly. "No, I think we can handle it, Cap," she assured him as she felt Elliot start the car.**

**'OK, keep me posted, and get well soon."**

**"Thanks, Cap," she said as she hung up. Suddenly, a wave of worry washed over her. What was wrong with her, and how could it have come on so fast?"**


	2. Worry, Fear, and Confusion

**Chapter 2: Worry, Fear, and Confusion**

**Olivia was shaking by the time she and Elliot arrived at ST. Catherine's.**

**"It's OK, Livia," he soothed as he lifted her out of the car gently.**

"**We'll get to the bottom of this."**

**Olivia stirred s little. "I'm sorry you had to catch me like that, El," she said with an embarrassed smile,**

**Elliot chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Livia," he assured her as they entered the hospital. "That's what partners are for." **

**Olivia was about to thank him when her phone rang again. "Benson," she answered as she shifted in Elliot's arms.**

**"Livia, Cap told us you were feelin' a little rough," Fin said gently. "Anything we can do?"**

**"It's sweet of you to offer, Fin, but no. Elliot and I just got to the hospital, We'll keep you posted."**

**"Call us if you need us, Livia. Anything, anytime. I mean it."**

**"Thanks, Fin," she said, smiling as she hung up.**

**"What did Fin want?" Elliot inquired.**

**"He wanted to see if he could help us."**

**Elliot nodded. "Doctor?" he called.**

**Suddenly, Doctor Reynolds came toward them. "Detectives, how can I help you?"**

**"I'm nauseous, lightheaded, and I can barely walk because my knees are so weak," Olivia explained. "That's why Elliot had to carry me in."**

**"How long has this been going on?"**

**"Only since this morning."**

**"Have you been under stress lately?"**

**"I'm always under stress, Doctor. In our line of work, there's no such thing as a day without stress."**

**"I understand. Elliot, you can put Detective Benson down on the table now."**

**Olivia laughed. "You can call me Olivia, Doc," she told her with a smile.**

**"OK," Doctor Reynolds agreed as Elliot put her down. "Did these symptoms come on suddenly, Olivia?"**

**"Yeah. I was fine last night, and then this morning, bam, I'm flat on my back." **

**"I'd like to draw some blood. Hopefully, that'll give us a better view of what's going on."**

**"OK, whatever it takes," Olivia agreed as she extended her arm to Doctor Reynolds, who put a band around it to expose a vein before drawing the blood. Olivia looked away. She'd always been a little jumpy when it came to needles. Elliot noticed this and squeezed her free hand.**

**"I'll put a rush on this and have it back in about an hour," Doctor Reynolds told them as she bandaged Olivia's arm before leaving the room.**

**"It'll be OK, Livia," Elliot soothed, squeezing her hand again.**

**Suddenly, Olivia's fear set in, and she began sobbing openly, so Elliot wrapped her in a comforting embrace. It hurt him to see her like this. "Don't be scared, Livia. You'll be fine. I'm right here."**

**Olivia continued to let her emotions take control for another half-hour. The tears only stopped when Doctor Reynolds was heard knocking on the door. **

**"Come in," she and Elliot said together.**

**"I got your blood work back, and I have an answer to your symptoms," Doctor Reynolds told them as she entered. "It turns out it's not as serious as we first thought. You're a little anemic, but some iron supplements should take care of that. The anemia explains the weakness and the lightheaded feeling you've been having. The nausea is just a physical manifestation of your worry. It's really nothing to be alarmed about. I happen to have the iron supplements with me. I picked them up on my way in." She handed Olivia the bottle and said, "Take one a day for about two weeks. After that, your iron levels should be back to normal. Just take an OTC pill for the nausea."**

**"Thanks, Doc," Olivia said with a grateful smile.**

**"That's why I'm here."**

**Elliot shook her hand and helped Olivia off the table. "Can you walk?"**

**"I'll give it a try," Olivia answered bravely.**

**With that, they walked to the car, and, oddly enough, Olivia could feel some of her strength returning.**


End file.
